


see you on a dark night

by comradecourt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is trying his best, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Assault, Daddy Issues, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, James Potter Bashing, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Mindfuck, Period-Typical Homophobia, Severus Snape Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: Severus returns to Hogwarts with a broken leg and more secrets he internalizes and keeps to himself. Albus starts to see the boy more clearly and realize he's made a grave mistake not helping him sooner.
Kudos: 27





	see you on a dark night

**Author's Note:**

> Albus is trying to help Severus, i'm not bashing Dumbledore lol. And of course this is very period typical homophobia for 1970s England unfortunately... I also wanted a realistic depiction of Tobias Snape as an alcoholic. Kind of show the background Severus came from and why he chose to join the Death Eaters. Welp uh... enjoy?

_And no, I'm not a jerk_  
_I would ask if you could help me out_  
_It's hard to understand_  
_'Cause when you're running by yourself_  
_It's hard to find someone to hold your hand_

_-Oblivion by Grimes_

***

Severus sighed as he hobbled into The Great Hall with his crutches, his leg was quite itchy from the cast but it was the least of his worries. He shuffled uncomfortably with several books under his arm. The hall was mostly cleared out except for a couple professors at the head table, several students cramming trying to finish their homework for the next day. He gingerly sat down at the Slytherin table away from his usual peers. He just wanted to be left alone and unbothered for a few minutes.

“It's not right.” Minerva mused beside Albus. “That poor boy came back from summer hols with a broken leg. Last winter he showed up with a broken arm.”

“It's a wonder poor Eileen Prince is still with that brute.” Slughorn tsked as he sipped from his tea cup. “Not that i'm anti-muggle, but that boy's father is.-” 

“He's a bloody bastard is what he is.” Minerva snapped her biscuit in half in anger. “I don't know why you can't do anything about it Albus.”

“Minerva, you know how taboo it is to get involved in the personal lives of students. We must stay professional, we're here if he wants to talk, but we cannot force him. It'll only push him further away.” Albus sighed steepling his fingers watching the fifth year boy scribble furiously on his parchment with a shabby quill.

“Tosh Albus, we should try and keep him over the holidays at least.” Slughorn huffed.

“Horace, as much as I want to protect the boy i'm afraid he'll just run further into the hands of-.” 

“Ah, yes. You're right, the boy is exceptionally skilled at potions but he is quite stubborn in his own right.” Horace smirked slightly. 

“It's a wonder he wasn't sorted as a Gryffindor. Seems the entire lot of them are stubborn as donkeys.” Minerva paused as James Potter and Sirius Black laughed as Peter Pettigrew snorted, his nose transfigured into a pig snout. “-ah, speak of the devils.” Minerva rolled her eyes. 

“I've always had mixed feelings on sorting. Perhaps our young Severus will prove us all wrong.” Albus smiled sadly.

Severus groaned out loud at the raucous caused by the loud Gryffindor boys. So much for peace and quiet. He'd probably have better luck finishing his work in his dorm room. Severus grabbed his crutches as he steadied himself up on his good foot gathering his things in his school bag. As Severus turned to make his way out of the hall he was stopped by James and Sirius.

“Leaving so soon, Snivellus?” James teased as Sirius hung off his shoulder.

“You got another Death Eater Clubhouse meeting to attend to?” Sirius snarked.

“I need to study in peace.” Severus gave an annoyed sigh.

“I think you need the broomstick pulled out of your arse, Snivvely.” James smirked as he nudged passed Severus roughly, making sure to push him down.

“Nice one, James!” Sirius laughed as the two of them returned back to the Gryffindor tables high fiving in celebration.

Severus’s eyes rolled back as he gritted his teeth, the sharp pain from his foot slamming onto the hard floor sent a radiating throbbing throughout his leg. He screamed clutching his cast in pain, he brought it close to his chest tears falling down his face. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before, it was almost worse than the original break…

_“You useless git, look what you've done falling down the stairs like a nancy boy.”_

Severus blinked noticing a hand reaching down to him, he recognized the headmaster's twinkling bright blue eyes. He accepted the hand as the older wizard helped him to his crutches. Severus noticed McGonagall had pulled James and Sirius aside and was reading them the riot act, he couldn't help but smirk smugly. _Good, they deserved it_. The headmaster gave him a curious look, as if he had heard Severus's thoughts.

“Are you alright, Severus?”

“I'm.-” Severus hissed feeling a sharp stabbing sensation in his leg.

“Ah, come along. Let's get you some Skele-Gro and some fresh tea and biscuits.” The headmaster led Severus to his office, making sure to keep pace with the hobbling boy. 

Once they arrived inside the office Severus couldn't help but marvel at all the fancy trinkets and gadgets in the room. Severus wasn’t sure what most of the odd devices did but they looked extravagant. It was then he noticed the pensieve tucked away in a corner, his eyes widened interested in the object. Dumbledore waved his wand retrieving a dark bottle from a drawer across the room. He handed it over to Severus, distractedly he placed their order for tea with Tippy the house elf.

“Ah, yes. I brewed this batch of Skele-Gro myself. It is _quite_ strong so it should have your leg healed within minutes.” The headmaster gave Severus a look. “Well, it'll only work if you drink it my boy.”

Severus uncorked the bottle giving it a whiff, it smelled strongly of spearmint and medicinal herbs. He gagged before he took the potion all in one go. He held his hand to his mouth trying to keep it down, Severus could already feel the effects working as the pain subsided away.

“Ugh, that was.” Severus swallowed thickly.

“Very unpleasant. Sorry, the taste is quite strong but it should do the trick.” Albus smiled sheepishly, Tippy returned with a pot of tea, two cups, and all the accoutrements on a tray. Albus took the tray placing it on a table between the two of them. Severus took a seat awkwardly on the couch by the fireplace, he itched his leg unconsciously not sure of what to say. “Tea?” The headmaster quirked a brow sensing the awkwardness between them.

“Uh, yes sir.” Severus nervously poured himself a cup, self consciously only adding a dash of cream and two sugars. Normally his tea would be drowning in honey, milk, and sugars, but this wasn't his home. This wasn't his space.

“Severus, you can have as many sugars as you please."

“Ah, no thank you Headmaster.” Severus replied quietly nursing his cup of tea. His leg felt much better, albeit itchy. “Uhm… that potion?” Severus had so many questions, how did the Headmaster perfect such a finicky bone growing potion? But also _why did he even have it?_

“Ah yes, I find brewing potions brings me a sense of calm and peace.”

Yes. Severus understands, the quiet peacefulness of the empty dungeons made him feel at _home_. Not the chaotic house at Spinner's End, but the home Severus had made up in his head to cope. A bubbling cauldron, the smell of lavender and citrus. His fingernails dirty with ash, a black grime that would never come out of his nail beds. The constant warm steam making his hair damp with sweat as he stirred once twice-. Severus shook his head as he was brought back to the headmaster's office.

“Severus, are you alright?” Dumbledore cocked his head to the side giving the boy a curious look.

“I…” Before he could reply he felt a tug, as if a rubber band was being pulled very tight. “ **Stop**!” Severus knew what this was, it was Legilmency. 

_“There's that queer! Get him!”_

Run.

 **RUN**.

 _ **RUN FASTER**_.

His lungs are burning.

He can't escape.

He **HAS** to keep running.

But he's so tired and his legs hurt from sprinting and.

He's exhausted, he shouldn't have been out so late with Lily but. **Fuck**. Severus was cornered, dead end alleyway.

 _No, no. **Get out of my head**_. He pleaded, tears streaming down his face, Severus wasn't sure if the words had actually left his mouth or if he had thought them. His thoughts were so muddled. _Memories_ … Just that past summer. It was only a month ago.

 _Breathe.._. 

The voice was calming, it sounded like… ah, Dumbledore. He was inside Severus's head.

 _Let me help you_.

“Promise?” Severus whimpered his eyebrows furrowing.

_I promise you my dear boy. Please trust me. This is just between the two of us._

“….okay.” He sighed relaxing slightly as he felt the headmaster shuffling through his memories. It felt like jumping into a cold lake in winter, Severus shuddered as the events replayed in his head.

“There's that weak Snape sissy boy.” A brawny boy in a soccer jersey had him cornered in an alleyway, his friends laughing beside him. They were all at least upper classmen. “Disgusting freak.” The boy sneered.

“Leave me alone! I was just going home.” Severus stood his ground his hand twitching, all he had to do was pull out his wand and-.

“Oh, you're not going anywhere you toad.” A lecherous smile spread across the boy's face. “We're gonna have some fun with you.”

Severus swallowed thickly, he knew he shouldn't have stayed out so late with Lily. Good thing he insisted on walking her back home safely. He sighed in resignation, before he could even retort back with a witty response a fist met his eye. Severus staggered back, a kick to his stomach and then he was falling. Crumpling to the ground he tried to protect his head with his already scraped hands. Severus sobbed openly as the boys continue to kick and stomp him. He didn't know if his scream or the gentle call of a teenage girl had stopped them.

“Guys! We're gonna be late for the movie! Blake, why are you picking on that weirdo. You know the Snapes are freaks.” A girl with her blonde hair pulled in a high ponytail had her hand on her hip. 

“Just putting the queer in his place. Give me a minute, Alexa.” The boy named Blake kicked Severus in the groin.

He wheezed weakly crossing his legs as the air seemed to have left his lungs. Severus's eye was already black and blue, his body was wrecked with pain. He struggled to get up, one of the boys gave him a swift kick to the chest as he fell back onto the ground in the alley.

“Come on! The movie starts in 20 minutes and I want snacks!” Alexa huffed crossing her arms.

The teens ran off laughing leaving Severus in a huddled fetal position coughing and gasping. He's not sure how he does it but he shakily regains his footing slowly making his way home.

Severus stares into the mirror of the small bathroom, greasy black hair falling in front of his face. He carefully dabs his eye with dittany along with the other bruises on his body. He's careful not to use too much, he'll need it for later.

“About time you showed up, boy.” A cold voice croaked from the frame of the bathroom door.

“Da… I mean, sir.” Severus swallowed thickly gripping onto the porcelain sink. He turned to face his father, avoiding the man’s cold calculating stare. “How was your day at work?” He questioned hesitantly shimmying past his father to make his way downstairs. Shit. He hadn't done the dishes or prepared dinner.

“Would've been better if I came home to a nice warm meal.” Tobias snarled drinking from his bottle of beer. Severus wasn't sure how many his father had drank, but from the sway and slur in his dad's voice he gathered it wasn't his first.

“I'm sorry, I just got back from the shops and-"

“LIAR!” Tobias snapped as Severus stumbled backwards cornered at the top of the staircase.

“I-I'm sorry!”

“You were off playing with that Evans girl weren't you?” Tobias slurred.

“I was jumped, I tried to come back home as soon as-"

“Shut it. You and your mother are equally useless. Should've sent you straight to work in the factory instead of sending you off to that _fairy magic school_. What good are you two if you can't even provide for this house? I'm the one working all bloody day to provide for your ungrateful arse. Think you can magic us up some gold doubloons out of thin air so that we can use them to pay our mortgage?” Tobias sneered as Severus stepped back his face betraying him as tears streamed down his face.

“I…. I _can't_ …” Severus choked his mouth dry his hands nervously shaking.

“Of course not, bloody waste. Your mother should've gotten rid of you the moment she found out she was pregnant.”

“I….” Fat tears rolled down his face as he stepped backwards, oh _no_. Severus had been distracted by his father's harsh words, he fell backwards. He tumbled down the steps with a loud thud and a disgusting crack, a broken cry escaping his lips. _His leg was shattered._

 **Silence**.

Severus blinked, his face wet with tears as he looked up to the headmaster. Dumbledore's usually twinkling blue eyes swam with tears, he reached forward to touch Severus's shoulder.

“My boy… i'm so sorry.”

“DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU QUEER!" Severus's dark eyes were wild as his chest rose and fell rapidly. “ _I don't need your help_.” He hissed before recoiling from the headmaster's hand.

“Severus… Please, I didn't mean to pry.”

“If you're done meddling through my mind i'm going to bed.” Severus snarled waving his wand undoing the wrappings on his cast he stood from the chair, the Skele-Gro having healed his broken leg. “ _Don't you tell anyone what you saw_.” His eyes flashed with rage before slamming the door to the headmaster's office.

“Good job, Dumbledore.” A portrait on Albus’s right hand side mused aloud, clapping in mock congratulations.

“Shut up, Phineas.” The headmaster sighed rubbing his temples. “That boy is…. Hurting so much. He reminds me of _her_.” Albus's voice wavered for a minute before he cleared his throat. “Of Ari.” 

“Say no more, i'll send word to Aberforth at the Hog's Head to keep tabs on the boy.”

“….thank you Phineas.”   



End file.
